


drown in you

by 2parked



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park as dumb bestfriends, 2park being dense what's new, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Hwang Minhyun (minor) - Freeform, Kang Daniel (minor) - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Ha Sungwoon, Mentioned Ong Seongwoo, Mutual Pining, Nielwoon if you squint, This was rushed, dumb and dumber basically, onghwang if you squint (2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2parked/pseuds/2parked
Summary: Woojin was just helping Jihoon out with his plan to kiss Daniel, not have a sudden epiphany that he was in love with his bestfriend all along.OrIn which Jihoon planned to fake drown in order to get a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation from Daniel, only for Woojin, his partner in crime, to be the one literally drowning instead.





	drown in you

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts too long so i decided to work my ass in order to publish this,,, this probably sucks but meh i love 2p*rk  
> unbeta'ed bcs what's new

“I want to kiss Daniel hyung,” states Jihoon seriously, as if he was declaring a solution to achieve world peace and an end to world hunger.

 

Woojin crinkled his eyebrows, lifting his eyes from the game he was playing on his phone just to give a weirded out look to his friend. “Uh, the whole world knows, Hoonie.”

 

Jihoon ignores him and pounds his fists heavily on the table, chin tilted up in determination. “I surely will! This is my life goal, Woojin.” He turned towards Woojin, a solid look on his face. Woojin only gulped in return at the unnerving look. “You need to help me, comrade. This is a battle I should not lose!”

 

“You’re weird,” Woojin snorts. He pins his look back on his phone and shrugs. “Okay, sure, but how? Are you gonna confess to him?”

 

“Heck no!” Jihoon’s face contorted into disgust, disturbing Woojin’s focus by kicking his shin from underneath the table. Woojin yelps. “Look, I’ve been subtle with my feelings for him in weeks, Woojin, _weeks_ since I’ve had a crush on him. It’s either he’s going to confess first or nothing.”

 

Woojin only frowns. _I’m pretty sure Daniel hyung likes Sungwoon hyung._ He says to himself in his mind, recalling days back in dance practice where Daniel, his co-member in their university’s dance team, would shamelessly flirt with Sungwoon, their team captain. He doesn’t even recall how and when Jihoon had started taking a liking on Daniel. Maybe it was that one day when he brought him to their studio. Daniel has always had the way of sweeping women (and men) off their feet with just one glance. “How will you get to kiss him, then?” Woojin raises an eyebrow.

 

Jihoon smirks, a bad idea clearly brewing in the back of his mind by the way his eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. Woojin gulped once more. Jihoon is pretty much accident-prone. He swears on it, they’ve been friends since birth (quite literally, at that), after all. “You know about the pool party Seongwoo hyung invited us to?” Woojin nods reluctantly, unsure where this would lead to. “I’ve heard Daniel hyung is going! So, we should go too!”

 

Woojin wouldn’t even want to know how Jihoon knows. It’s Jihoon. Jihoon knows _everything_ he wants to know. “Yeah, but… I don’t see which part involves you and him kissing?”

 

Jihoon scoffs as if he was the dumb one between them (Well, he is. Woojin admits he’s the idiot between the two of them). “You see, my friend, a plan works well when mischievousness is involved. I will make it seem like the kiss wasn’t intentional.”

 

Okay, Woojin is now sure he’s the idiot between them. He just doesn’t know where this is going to. “You want him to kiss you, yet you want it to be unintentional?”

 

Jihoon nods fervently, giving him another stern, determined look. “You’re catching on well. Now do you know what I’m planning?”

 

 _No._ “Uh… you’ll drown Daniel and kiss him when he dies?”

 

“What,” Jihoon looks at him dead in the eye, arm raised in an attempt to smack his stupid friend’s head, which the said friend easily blocks. “You idiot! My plan is to _fake_ drown, get CPR from Daniel, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation – and _voila_. One kiss from the almighty Kang!”

 

Woojin tries to ignore the way Jihoon’s eyes screamed of adoration with the corner of his mouth starting to drool _literally._ “Wait, what? There’s like, tons of people in the party. Why Daniel, out of all people, be the one to give you CPR?”

 

Jihoon gave him another disappointing look. Really, Woojin can’t blame him. He does a lot of disappointing things. “How many brain cells do you have left?” Woojin should’ve been offended, but he just shrugs. “I did an extensive research, and I found out that Daniel works as the local lifeguard during summer. Lifeguards should know CPR, right? See, a perfect plan!”

 

Woojin can only applaud in amazement. Jihoon’s plans were always filled with quirks and mischievousness, and this one isn’t any different. “You must’ve thought about that hard, Hoon. I’m impressed.”

 

“You should be.” Jihoon scoffs, smirking proudly.

 

“How can I help, though?” asks Woojin. Whenever Jihoon shares his plans of mischief, he’s always involved in it. They were partners in crime after all. That was pretty much the deal ever since the day they started kindergarten and decided that they deserve more than just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, so they planned to con their classmates into exchanging their paper money for banana milk and biscuits.

 

The 2Park plans usually go like this: Jihoon is the brains (obviously), and he comes up with the do’s and don’ts, along with overcoming all the other barriers and other flaws. For example, the said plan now. Woojin, is again, obviously, the brawn. He pretty much does the dirty work for Jihoon himself. His physical stature is enough reason for him to be deemed as the brawn.

 

So he wasn’t surprised when Jihoon tells him his part in the plan. “Okay, so this is really going to be easy. You just push me into the pool! You know how we always love to bicker, it’ll be a good guise, you know.”

 

This would’ve been okay, Woojin always loved playing pranks on Jihoon. But as horrible as it might sound for people around their age, Jihoon doesn’t know how to swim. So he might actually _drown_. “What if you die? God, Jihoonie I don’t want to be a murderer because I killed my bestfriend for some stupid kissing plan.”

 

Jihoon magnified on a single word like the brat he is. “Hey, this plan is not stupid! I told you, it’s perfect! Just make sure Daniel is around that time and he’s the one who helps, okay? Not anyone else, just Daniel.”

 

Woojin was always confident with their plans, but this one gives him a bad feeling. He sighs reluctantly. “Okay, I’ll try my best. But if you end up dead, don’t haunt me.”

 

Jihoon smacks his shoulder and pouts. “Don’t let me die, idiot!”

 

Woojin just stared at the cute pout on his bestfriend’s lip. Wait, did he just say _cute?_ Okay, Jihoon is not cute. Never, no, not ever in Woojin’s lifetime had he ever found Jihoon cute.

 

_(Lie. He always does.)_

* * *

 

 

Woojin hated parties.

 

As someone who lives and breathe dance, it’s quite ironic that he doesn’t like a gathering of huge people swaying to the loud blare of music. A huge factor might be his self-diagnosed agoraphobia. But being friends with Jihoon, a guy born to be a social butterfly, parties can’t be avoided since they’re pretty much stuck to each other.

 

And thus, he sits on the stool by a pop-up bar anxiously. The bar was just beside the pool, so the proximity to their plan led Woojin in choosing the place as his safe (panic) haven. Jihoon was nowhere in sight, probably trying to come up with ways to bring Daniel by the pool by getting through his circle of friends. Seongwoo, one of Daniel’s friends, is a friend of theirs as well, so it won’t be too hard for Jihoon to get along.

 

As he waits for his bestfriend, Minhyun, the bartender and also a senior in their university (and the party host’, Seongwoo, boyfriend), ushers a glass forward to Woojin. The mysterious drink was a swirl of blue and pink, a thin layer of froth above it. “Hey there, Woojin-ah. How’s it going?” The tall man with sharp features asks.

 

“Nothing much, really… just, uh, waiting for someone.” Woojin mumbles, eyes flickering from Minhyun’s face down to the drink. “Is this mine?” He adds.

 

Minhyun nods. “Figured you needed something to drink.”

 

Woojin raises an eyebrow as he scans the glass before him. “Uh, hyung, no thanks. I’m not here to drink.”

 

“C’mon, all drinks are free.” Minhyun encourages, pushing the drink a little closer to Woojin’s folded hands. “Plus, you look really tense. You need to loosen up.”

 

Woojin eyes the drink once more, contemplating whether taking in a little alcohol would be a good idea. Minhyun was right, he does need a little loosening and something to calm down his anxiety. But if the alcohol somewhat hazes his mind, Jihoon’s plans would go haywire. He wouldn’t want his bestfriend to drown and die.

 

Before Woojin can answer, however, he spots Jihoon by the corner of his eye. He sees how Jihoon was in close distance with Daniel, the older man’s arm slung around the shoulder of his bestfriend. On why they suddenly seem too close and being touchy, Woojin doesn’t know. He stares at how Jihoon’s eyes were a different sparkle when they’re set on Daniel, his bestfriend clearly head-over-heels with the taller man beside him.

 

He’s not supposed to feel this way, but there’s a sudden pang in his chest.

 

He had always secretly loved how beautiful Jihoon’s eyes were. But seeing it sparkle for someone else… Woojin feels like somebody was playing darts and his chest was the target board.

 

He faces Minhyun, his mind a wave of thoughts crashing all at once. “Say, hyung, what do you call the feeling when your friend wants to kiss another person, and somehow, you _don’t_ want your bestfriend to do that. Don’t want him to kiss anyone else. Don’t want his eyes to sparkle for Da-”

 

“You’re jealous.” Minhyun states nonchalantly while wiping some glasses.

 

Woojin’s jaw drops. “Don’t kid me with me hyung, there is no way I’ll be jealous over Jihoon.” He scoffs, but chokes on air in mid-way as he realizes he gave himself away.

 

Minhyun chuckles slyly, a teasing grin brushing up his lips. “Don’t tell me you just realized you had feelings for your bestfriend now, do you?”

 

“Me? Feelings for Jihoon?” Woojin was about to laugh aloud, when he turns around to face Jihoon again. This time, Jihoon sees him, and he waves his hand slightly at Woojin and gives him that smile that speaks nothing but eagerness and trust for him. One of Jihoon’s genuine smiles that are only for Woojin’s eyes to see. With the corners of his lips quirked up slightly, chapped lips glossy under the blaring lights. Woojin’s heart, how gay it might sound like, skips two whole beats. The realization comes at him harder than the day he realized he likes boys and not girls. “Oh fuck. I’m in love with Jihoon, aren’t I?”

 

Minhyun nods and ushers another drink next to the glass he previously offered. “Now, I think you really need alcohol.”

 

Without any second thoughts, Woojin downs both glasses in ten seconds. Despite its seemingly harmless, colorful swirl, the drink hit harder than he thought. Woojin takes a few deep breaths to compose himself, the buzzing started almost immediately in the back of his head.

 

He stands up, just in time as Jihoon was about to tap his shoulder. He meets his bestfriend’s gaze eye to eye, an expression of worry washing over him as he notices the slight sway Woojin takes when he properly stood up.

 

“Are you okay?” Jihoon asks, cupping Woojin’s cheeks into his palms as he scans his bestfriend for any injuries.

 

“You… why do your eyes sparkle, seriously?” Woojin doesn’t know how much alcohol was in the drinks, but he can already hear himself slur as he speaks. As it dawns upon him what he just said, he takes a step back, taking in the reaction of a shocked Jihoon.

 

“What do you-” before Jihoon can finish his question, Woojin forces his legs into a run.

 

His mind was hazy and the buzz was blurring his head from any coherent thoughts, so it was no surprise when Woojin fails to notice and slips on a puddle of water by the pool, diving head first into the body of water. Woojin couldn’t register anything except the fact that _Oh shit why does my leg hurt_ , and the fact that maybe his leg cramped up from the slip. The next thing he registers is that he was running out of air.

 

Flapping around like a duck without wings, Woojin tries his best to resurface and fill his lungs with air. Much to his dismay, his leg acted up and caused him to curl up into a fetal position underwater and scream silently.

 

Woojin saw his life flash before his eyes. He can’t believe he’s about to die on the day he realized he had long harbored feelings for his bestfriend, his confidant, the enthralling Park Jihoon. He can’t believe he got _so_ drunk over two glasses of whatever concoction that was, but still, he’s ashamed for being inebriated easily unlike the usual Busan men.

 

 _Or maybe I got too drunk on Jihoon,_ Woojin adds mentally, the last conscious thought before oxygen ceases in his lungs.

 

Jihoon watched the situation unfold before him with his mouth gaped open. The crowd, along with him, was silenced and shocked at the current event as well. By the time Woojin stopped moving in the water, Jihoon’s senses kicked right back up as he panics. Woojin is drowning. His bestfriend was drowning. _Why was Woojin drowning instead of him?_

To prove how panicked he was, Jihoon jumps into the water without any doubt, forgetting the fact that he, himself, can’t swim. He forces his limbs to work, although, and swam to the bottom and grabs Woojin by the arm. With as much energy as he could, he kicks up to the surface with his unconscious bestfriend in tow, hoisting the younger man along with himself as they reach the edge of the pool.

 

When his adrenaline dies down, his lack of swimming skills lashes out. Fortunately, Daniel and his friends seemed to regain their senses as well as they help the both of them out of the water.

 

Woojin was still unconscious and was lying down the cement by the edge of the pool, Jihoon beside him catching his breath. Panting, Jihoon sits up from his position, darting his eyes towards his bestfriend to make sure he didn’t die. Upon seeing that Woojin’s chest wasn’t rising nor falling, Jihoon panics again and hurriedly crawls over to hover above his bestfriend.

 

“H-He’s not breathing!” Jihoon yells, trying to summon out any memory of CPR from his brain and places both palms on Woojin’s firm chest. He starts to pump his bestfriend’s chest steadily, his own heart picking up its pace as the seconds pass by without Woojin breathing.

 

Jihoon feels a tap on his shoulder but pays no attention to it. “Jihoon, if you may please step away, I’ll do a mouth-to-mouth resu-” Daniel says, but was easily cut off as Jihoon dives down, scoops up his bestfriend in his arms, and presses his mouth on Woojin’s.

 

It was clearly not the time for cheesy realizations, but Jihoon’s lips tingled as it met Woojin’s plump ones. He tries to push away the thought from his mind, focusing on the sole task of providing Woojin the air he needs. But he couldn’t ignore the way his heart was pounding inside his chest – and it was not merely because his bestfriend may or may not be on the verge of dying right now.

 

As Jihoon alternates pumping the younger man’s chest and giving him air a few more times, effectively doing so (thanks to boy scout years), Woojin was soon enough coughing out the ingested water and was catching his breath in large heaves of his chest.

 

Jihoon kept his eyes on his bestfriend, a whirlwind of emotions hitting him all at the same time. Woojin was still in the middle of blinking out his confusion when Jihoon pulls him in and greets his lips with his. This time, it wasn’t to save his life, but to save Jihoon’s own sanity.

 

He never knew he would have wanted to kiss his bestfriend this much.

 

Woojin was in the middle of processing the scenario before him when suddenly, all is damned as Jihoon’s chapped lips were moving softly on his own. If he was dead, surely this was heaven. Woojin can’t help but wrap his arms around his bestfriend’s waist and returns the kiss eagerly.

 

The kiss was everything he imagined it to be (one of the repressed thoughts in the back of his mind, because he thought he can never break the Bro Code). It was soft, innocent, _pure_ , full of nothing but fluttery feelings just as how first love is supposed to feel like. Woojin could keep going, and this time, he won’t be afraid to drown in Jihoon’s kisses.

 

The length of time is unknown as Jihoon pulls back, a dark blush settling on his cheeks and Woojin’s as well as they realize people are watching. _People are watching. Oh._ Woojin freezes in his position as he slowly takes in the information that this was, in fact, _real_.

 

Woojin was probably redder than his underwear right now.

 

“J-Jihoon what was-”

 

“You idiot!” Jihoon shouts, hitting him on his chest quite hard. “Do you know I was worried sick?! You could’ve died!”

 

“Sorry, was a little bit tipsy.” Woojin scratches his head bashfully, suddenly hyperaware of the proximity of their bodies.

 

“You and your clumsy ass, seriously.” Jihoon keeps reprimanding, eyebrows set in a tight, strict way but Woojin finds it cute anyways. “If only I didn’t like you, I would’ve let you died there, you idiot.” Jihoon grumbles.

 

“Chill there, I know that- wait. You _like_ me?”

 

Okay, surely Woojin was in Jihoon Heaven right now, right? There is no way in reality that this is happening right now.

 

Jihoon seems to have just realized what he said as well and quickly covers his mouth with his palm, shaking his head profusely like a brat. Woojin tries to pry his hand off his mouth, but Jihoon whines and buries his face on Woojin’s shoulder. There was no way anything can wipe off the grin on his Woojin’s lips right now.

 

Before Jihoon can take back what he said, Woojin decides to jump in and take the bullet. “I like you too, idiot. I thought you were the smarter one between the both of us? How could you not sense it?”

 

“As if you sensed how I felt too with your three remaining brain cells.” Jihoon huffs, crossing his arms indignantly. He meets Woojin’s eyes, and as the both of them share a laugh, Jihoon suddenly perks up. “Wait, so we’ve both been harboring feelings for each other without knowing?”

 

“Wow. Are we that stupid?” Woojin supplies, tilting his head as he stares at Jihoon dotingly. “I thought you liked Niel hyung, though.”

 

“I thought so, too.” Jihoon snorts. “Turns out it was just me diverting my attention elsewhere so I could forget having feelings for you ever, I guess.”

 

Woojin will gladly die over and over again for the current state of ecstasy he’s in, but he still has a future to plan with Jihoon so he settles quenching his feels by leaning in to peck a quick kiss on Jihoon’s lips. The older gets startled, grunting before hitting him again in the chest and steals a peck on his lips also. They both giggle and exchange pecks, unaware of the disgusted stares of their friends from beside them.

 

“I’m just gonna escape this hella awkward scene real quick,” Seongwoo whispers to Daniel, cringing at the sight of the two oblivious lovers. “God, teenagers.”

 

“You are literally like that with Minhyun, though.” Sungwoon says from beside him, discreetly wrapping his arm on the tall man’s, Daniel, side.

 

Seongwoo doesn’t miss the action and narrows his eyes. “And you’re about to be like that with Daniel. Which is double gross. So again, bye.” He snorts, hurriedly trotting off towards the bar and gives the said boyfriend a peck on his lips as he takes a seat on the stool Woojin has previously occupied.

 

“So are we boyfriends now?” Jihoon asks shyly, twiddling with his fingers. Woojin was sure no one could ever be cuter than Jihoon, so he takes the older’s hands and intertwines their fingers together as he nods.

 

“Took us long enough.” Woojin chuckles, bringing Jihoon’s hands up to his lips and kisses his knuckles. “My love Hoonie.”

 

“I hate you.” Jihoon glares, about to hit Woojin again but he decides Woojin’s hands are warm and he doesn’t want to let go. “Boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend.” Woojin repeats, a grin stretching over his lips.

 

Woojin doesn’t mind drowning, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> probably gonna flood post 2park fics after school stuffs bcs let's make the most out of it wannabl*s!!!!


End file.
